i_daltonfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussione:Joe Dalton/@comment-217.200.203.185-20150223211656
"LONDON"PARTE3 (LO SO CHE NON VE NE FREGA NIENTE) *IL POMERIGGIO* JOE:*tutto rosso*emmh..signorina betty?vo-vorrebbe andare a cena con me?stasera? BETTY:*tutta rossa*siii...volentieri JOE:grazie a Dio! BETTY:come? JOE:nulla..io vo un po da jeremy... BETTY:Si si...vai pure.. JOE:*va dal fratello di betty(jeremy)* JEREMY:aaah eccoti joe!dimmi un'ti mancano i tuoi fratelli? JOE:molto!posso chiederti una cosa? JEREMY:dimmi pure! JOE:da quando sono qui ho visto un sacco di foto di voi tre,ma ne ho vista una sola con anche i vostri genitori...avete litigato? JEREMY:no,peggio,noi abbiamo avuto una storia difficile,io mia sorella sam aveva 9anni,betty 5,e io 3anni,quando sono morti i nostri genitori.. JOE:ooh mio Dio,mi dispiace veramente tanto! JEREMY:io non mi ricordo quasi nulla,ero molto piccolo,ma betty è quellla che è rimasta piu scioccata,un ladro era entrato in casa,io e sam stavamo ancora dormendo ma betty era sveglia,aveva visto i nostri genitori alzati,e si era alzata anche lei,si era nascosta,dietro il mobile,e ha visto il ladro in faccia,ma prima dei miei genitori ha visto che aveva un revolver,e ha visto quel bastardo piantargli una pallottola nel cuore,joe tu non hai idea di quello che abbiamo passato,soprattutto lei,invecie di andare all orfanotrofio,noi siamo andati da nostra zia,una donna molto dura,soprattutto con lei che èra casinista,faceva un sacco di scherzi.. JOE:potresti scriverci un libro :'( JEREMY:I libri,no non fanno x me,non so scrivere bzne e non amo leggere,ecco xke non assomihlio a mia sorella,lei ha sei anni avra letto cosi tanti libri che non si ricorda nemmeno i titoli,mi ricordo di uno solo,era enorme quel libro,inferno,neanche la prof ce l'ja fatta a finirlo,ma lei invecie l'ha letto tutto,cmq,siamo stati a casa della carogna fino a quando lei si è rotta del fatto che mia sorella comandava e cercava modi di scappare,piu stupidi di me e ha deciso di essere lei il capo e dopo un giorno eravamo di nuovo qui in centro!ora mia zia sa dove siamo,e ogni tanto viene a trovarci,ormai siamo grandi,w la miseria ho vent'anni,e quando viene quell arpia mi tratta ancorz come un bambino.. JOE:mi hai commosso,*piangendo* JEREMY:lo so fa quest effetto... JOE:ora però devo prepararmi x la cena JEREMY:quzle cena? JOE:ho invitato sua sorella a cena.. JEREMY:divertitevi! JOE:Grz! *intanto betty* BETTY:sam io vo da josi!(josi, la migliore amica che ho inventato x lei) SAM:va pure! *va da lei* BETTY:Ciao!sono tornata!!! &si abbracciano* BETTY:passiamo al dunque..una persona speciale mi hq inviato a cena...come mi vesto? JOSI:chi è,quell'americano carino? BETTY:si,lui.. JOSI:dipende come vuoi apparire..vistosa,solo amica,innamorata...dipende? BETTY:non lo so,io non sono vanitosa,qundi s arto la prima,e anche la seconda,il fatto è che lui mi piace,seriamente,e non so come apparire,se fo il look da innamorata,e lui non mi ricambia..voglio dire,non è che sembri poi così innamorato JOSI:sei in un bel guaio ma nulla che non si possa risolvere,qual è il suo colore preferito?cosi sembra che condividi le sue passioni.. BETTY:è il giallo anche uno dei miei preferiti..ma non mi vestirò mai di giallo,sembrerei scema JOSI:sembreresti molto più che scema,vestiti di scuro e non se ne parla più BETTY:non ho vestiti scuri JOSI:shopping! BETTY:che fai l' impalata?sbrigati,andiamo!!!! JOSI:sono già. Pronta!!! *intanto joe* JOE:*pensando*dove la porto???al Thai? al giapponese?..al giapponese! Allora in tutta Londra ci saranno 2000 giapponesi e nessuo che abbia un emristorante?*cercando in un registro*ecco!!!!trovato è lontano ma ne vale la pena! *la sera vanno a cena,(naturalmente da quanto sono timidi sono tutti rossi,e da quanto è a disagio Betty dopo cena sviene e quando si risveglia...* BETTY:ma non ero dal giapponese con Joe?xke sono a casa?? JOE:Siii,eri al giapponese,ma sei svenuta e ti ho portato a casa.. BETTY:avremai fatto ma fatica,è lunga la strada JOE:Ma lei non pesa nulla BETTH:grazie.., JOE:ma si figuri... BETTY:puoi darmi anche del tu,inizio ad annoiarmi a dare dell lei a tutti.. JOE:okay... *da li iniziano a parlare x ore* BETTY:Uff...che sonno,io vo a letto a domani...*gli da un bacio sulla guancia* JOE:*aspetta che vada via e fa un salto di gioia** Continua..... Vi è piaciuta???